


Daring Do & the Night of Ahuizotl

by Badboylover24



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sort of not like rape, Starts out like rape, Wild Sex, Writer's in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after the Sapphire Statue quest. Daring Do returns home for a relaxing evening…only to get a surprise visit from a certain rival of hers! Everyone belongs to his/her proper owners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains lemon/ possibly rape (possibly hardcore, but I don't know).

Daring Do sighed with content as she saw her house just a few blocks away. She had just turned the Sapphire Statue over to the Mane-Hattan museum where it will be safe from thieves like Ahuizotl, and she can now look forward to a nice relaxing evening at home. She entered the redwood double-doors of the three-story Victorian building and tossed her safari hat onto the nearby coat rack, which caught it with ease.

Daring then made her way up the marble steps to the second floor and made her way to the bedroom, which looks like any other bedroom if it weren't for the large space in the center for her to practice her tai chi and other exercises. At the back wall was her queen-sized redwood bed with its pale yellow pillows, white sheets, and lavender comforter, standing in between to chestnut dressers. At the right wall is a glass double-door to her balcony, and at the left wall is a door to her bathroom, standing between an exotic fern and the statue of a Pony playing a lute.

And on the wall through which Daring entered was a white marble fireplace with a portrait of her father Tut Raptor hanging above it. He is a rusty red Earth Pony with chocolate brown eyes, a well-groomed silver mane and tail, and a T-Rex skull fossil for a Cutie Mark, indicating that he's an archeologist/paleontologist, one of the very best.

Daring adored her father; he taught her everything she needs to know about ancient Equestrian history. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have gotten her Cutie Mark by realizing that she wants to find ancient treasures left behind by time itself…just like her father.

With a smile at her father's portrait, the tan Pegasus made her way to the bathroom. Once inside the black-and-white linoleum room, she turned on the knob to start the water.

"A nice hot shower will do my wing some good," she said to herself, turning to her bandaged wing. As she had predicted, her wing is still broken, so she'll have to take extra care of it. The doctor said that her wing should heal in a couple of days since she bandaged it and put it in a splint, but she'll have to stay off of it for about a week to ten days so that it doesn't get broken again and heal itself over again. He also suggested that she tries making it better with a little bit of heat and put some ice on it later.

Checking the water and finding the right temperature, Daring then slipped out of her shirt, careful not to hurt her wing. Once it was off, she stepped into the shower stall and sighed happily as the warm water splashed onto her body. The heat on her wing made her hiss at first, but she started to endure it as soon as it starts to adjust. This is just the thing she needs to start out her relaxing evening…

As she was showering, a shadow behind the curtain approached her, moving quietly and with incredible stealth. Before Daring had the chance to sense the presence behind her, a turquoise monkey hand on a thin, navy blue tail shot out and held a cloth against his mouth, stopping her from screaming. She immediately detected the smell of chloroform, but it was too late. Her world was immediately becoming black.

~*DA*~

Daring groggily started to come around with a groan. Focusing her vision, she immediately saw that she's in her room again. The sun has just set, and a fire was going in the fireplace.

'Wait…I didn't put on that fire…' She then tried to get up, but saw that she was tied to the bed by her front hooves…completely naked! The ropes were also holding her in a position in which her front half is held down against the bed, but her rear is held up in the air with her tail flipped forward so that it's draped onto her back.

"Wha…What is this?" she asked herself, struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Ah, you're awake, Daring," a voice answered her. "Good. I wouldn't want to start my fun with you sleeping; I wouldn't get the chance to hear your lovely voice." The Pegasus turned her head the best she could and saw who it was that answered her.

"AHUIZOTL!" It was indeed her enemy Ahuizotl, the artifact thief. He had just removed his collar and placed it on a nearby table along with his wristbands.

"Nice to see you again as well, mi chica," he purred, smiling at her calmly.

"How did you know this is where I live?" she demanded.

"Simple," he answered, walking up to her. "I followed you here. I had a feeling that you would escape from that chamber back in the jungle and reclaim the Sapphire Statue, so I placed a tracking device I've stolen earlier on it. When you stole back the statue, I put on that 'Curse you, Daring Do' act to let your guard down so you wouldn't know that I was following you all the way here to Mane-Hattan. After you dropped off the statue at the museum, I stayed close and followed you to your home. I then chose my time to strike and catch you where I wanted you."

"So you wanted me to reclaim the Sapphire Statue so that you can finish me off once you've followed me here, huh?" Daring snarled. "Still doesn't explain why I'm tied down like this!" Ahuizotl simply chuckled before holding her chin up.

"Daring, I never said I wanted to finish you off," he purred. "I wanted to follow you hear for a different reason." He then lowered his head to her level, slightly touching her nose with his own. "The one treasure I wish to claim as my own…is you." Then he pressed his lips into hers as she was opening her mouth to reply, allowing him to stick his tongue into it and battle her own tongue.

Daring couldn't fight back; she's in complete shock. Ahuizotl's kissing her! She wanted to pull away, but he was holding her head still. And as it turns out…he's a great kisser. She wanted to push that thought out of her mind, but his tongue battling hers was making her mentally weak. He then pulled away from her a minute later so that she can breathe, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their held-out tongues. Ahuizotl smiled at her blushing face.

"You are far more beautiful than any jeweled artifact in the world," he whispered to her before moving to the head of the bed and climbing onto it.

"What…what are you doing now?" she asked softly, still weakened from the kiss.

"Preparing you, of course, my little compass rose," he answered, caressing her Cutie Mark like delicate silk to make her blush more deeply.

"What are you—AHH!" Daring cried out when he slowly ran his tongue up her exposed marehood, the tip parting the lips by a quarter to half of an inch. He purred with delight as he then licked his lips.

"Just as I hoped," he said huskily as he held her still by her flanks. "You are delicious…"

"No!" she cried. "Plea—AHH!" She cried out again as he started to lick her pussy so slowly that it tickles. Her face then became redder. It just feels so good.

"Ahh…hah….hah…Ah…Ahui…zotl…ohh…" Smiling at her submission, Ahuizotl used his thumbs to gently part her lips before shoving his tongue into her pussy, making her cries louder and more intense.

"HAH! AHH…AHH…AHH…YES…OH, CELESTIA, YES! Just like that, Ahuizotl!" Her erotic cries as he moves his tongue around the inside of her mare-hood were making him horny. He then used his tail-hand to jerk off his huge cock. After eating her tasty pussy for about a few more minutes, he stopped, making her whimper in protest.

"Your virgin cunt is extraordinary," he purred, caressing her Cutie Mark again, "but I wonder about a certain bulb part of it…" He then licked her clitoris lightly and enjoyed her reaction.

"AHH! Hehehe…tickles…"

"Oh, even your laugh is as adorable as you are…" he said. "I want to hear it more." He then started to tickle the clit lightly with his tongue as he softly trailed a couple of fingers across her underbelly.

"N-No…" Daring laughed and moaned, her blush now deeper. "It's…too much…" Ahuizotl just ignored her as he kept on tickling her clit and underbelly for about a few minute more, enjoying her tickled giggling before deciding on the next best part. He then gave the clit a peck before he started to suck on it like a tiny sucker.

"AHH! OH, CELESTIA! YES! OH, DON'T STOP! I LOVE IT! OH, BUCKIN' YEAH!" It felt so good that Daring was panting with a bit of drool coming out the corner of her mouth. Ahuizotl's hand-tail was going faster on his cock, making pleasure ripple throughout his body.

"Ah…Ahuizotl…" Daring suddenly cried. "I…I'm gonna cum!"

'Then cum, my daring mare,' he thought as he sucked on the clit harder and masturbated faster. 'Let me taste your love juices…' He can feel himself getting close as well.

"No! Stop!" Daring begged, tears flowing down her face. "I…I can't…I can't hold…AHUIZAAAUUUGGGHHH!" She screamed out in ecstasy as she came hard all over the muzzle of Ahuizotl, who came all over her underside with a loud groan of erotic relief. He then smiled down at the now red-faced mare at his mercy.

"Oh, Daring, mi amore," he sighed. "Now shall be the time…I make you mine." Daring turned to him with shock as he held her flanks apart and aimed his now hard weapon at her lubed up opening.

"No!" she cried. "Please!" But he only entered her slowly until he met her hymen, making her wince with discomfort.

"Ah, I had figured that you are a virgin," he sighed to her with a grin. "But after this evening…you will no longer be one." With that said, he entered her fully and tore through her hymen, making her scream.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! YOUR COCK! IT'S TOO BIG! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Ahuizotl couldn't blame her pain. Her pussy is so small that it's hugging his penis pretty tightly, causing him pleasure.

"Oh, Daring," he growled with a grin. "You feel so bueno…" He then started to go in and out of her a little slowly, her virginity blood used as a lubricant. He stopped a bit when he looked down and frowned when he saw her crying, sensing that she's been broken emotionally. But he kept his penis inside of her as he bent down so his head's next to hers.

"Shhhh…I know it hurts, but it will be gone in a minute." He then kissed her tears away to comfort her more as he removed the ropes holding her front hooves.

"Why…why me?" she asked him in a whimper as she hugged herself. As his tail-hand removed the ropes at the back, Ahuizotl smiled softly as he then hugged her fondly and lowered their connected backsides to the bed, his penis still not leaving the snugness of her marehood.

"Because you are everything I wish for in a beauty," he purred to her. "Strong will…bravery…determination…high spirit…adventurous." Daring turned to him with a surprised blush. Does he really love her that way? Is he really willing to take her virginity because of those reasons? She will have to find out through the only way she could think of now that they've gone this far…

"If what you say is true, Ahuizotl," she whispered, "and you truly love me…then can you do me one favor before we go further?"

"Anything, my love," he purred as he nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Take it easy on my bad wing." He turned his gaze to it and smiled, knowing that it's still trying to heal.

"I will be as gentle as I could." He then lifted his arms up and slid them under her wings so as not to squeeze on her bad one. Once that has been taken care of, he started to go in and out of her gently and slowly, creating tingling sensations in her lower stomach.

"Mmmmm…" Daring moaned as pleasure overcame her body to dispose of the pain that had happened a while ago. His cock feels so thick, hard, and long inside of her, almost like a petrified anaconda was inside of her. The head was touching every part of her pussy that she had never found wonderful before. It's almost like he wants to make this a wonderful first time rather than a rape-and-run…After what feels like an eternity of this pleasurable torture (it's actually been ten minutes), the mare couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm sorry, Dad,' she thought to herself with one last glance at her father's portrait.

"Ahuizotl, I…I can't take it…anymore," she moaned. "Please…harder…faster…I want it intense!" Ahuizotl smiled in reply.

"Anything for you…" He then started to go faster and harder a little, intensifying the jolts inside of her and making her cry out. "Just…nnngh…say my name…uh…if you want it…ah…harder and…oh…faster…Carumba, you're just so tight on me!" Daring then decided to use his advice to make it better on him.

"Ahuizotl…" she cried quickly. Taking it as his cue, the exotic thief started to go harder and faster just a little bit, wanting their first time to be wonderful and causing her pleasure that made her cry out.

"AH! Yes! Oh, yeah! Faster, Ahuizotl! I love it!" He grinned at her as she moaned with him.

"You love my jewels in your treasure chest, mi amore?" he growled, going harder to create wet slapping sounds at their nether regions.

"Oh, yes! It's so good!" she answered, moving her hoof down to her pussy to fondle with her clit. "Oh, take me, baby! Take me now!" Grinning at his success, Ahuizotl wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her up on his lap, making her cry out with surprised pleasure as his cock went deeper into her.

"Who's the king, Daring?" he asked erotically, holding her hips and intensifying the thrusting. "Who's the king?"

"Oh, you are!" she cried, unable to control herself anymore. "Oh, yes! Buck me like this, Your Majesty! Buck me!" He complied with her wish and fucked her with great strength and speed for a good fifteen minutes. Then he lied down on the bed with her and laid her on her back before positioning himself in between her legs.

"I want to look into your eyes when I cum," he said as he entered her once more. Daring just moaned with delight at the fullness of her marehood. The two of them then embraced as he started to thrust into her harder, deeper, and faster than last time, making her moan and cry out his name.

Oh, how he adores this mare. Her rosy red eyes that sparkle with adventure now sparkle with passion that has blossomed between them and matches the blush on her adorable face. The sweat perspiring from her body was giving her a golden glow. And her mane was spread all over the place like ribbons of ebony and silver. And how he adores her beautiful voice crying out his name as he claims her…such beautiful music.

Ahuizotl kept on fucking and kissing her for a full half hour or possibly longer than an hour before he felt it…his cock about to release his seed into her womb via large load.

"Ah! Ahui—Ugh!—zotl!" Daring screamed, holding him closer to her. "I'm—OH!—I'm cumming! Ah! I can't—OH!—hold it—NGH!—much longer!" Hearing that she's close as well, he held her closer and intensified the thrusting.

"I'm almost there!" he growled. "Let me—Ugh!—see your eyes!" He then looked down at her as she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his golden eyes. Despite the thrusting and the wet slapping, she kept her eyes open to look into his own eyes.

"Ah…ah…AH…AHH…AHHH…AHUIZOAUUGGGHHHH!" The thief roared with the treasure hunter's scream as he exploded a large load of his seed into her. He held her by her sides so that every single drop of him fills up her womb. Her vision became a blur of stars and rainbows as she felt her stomach get bigger from cum filling her up. It was too much for her to handle that she fainted into her pillow. Before she fully passed out, one thought flashed through her mind.

'Now that he has claimed me…will he leave me by my lonesome and make me feel unloved…or will he still be here when I awake in the morning? If he's still here when I awake…I swear that I'll return his love.'

~*DA*~

Daring squinted when she felt a bright light shine into her face and opened them with a soft moan. The sun was rising and shining its light through the glass of her balcony doors…morning.

Despite wanting to go to sleep again, Daring couldn't help but notice the strange feeling she's in right now. She feels…wonderful…and she just adores the soft furry feeling of her pillow as well as the soft furry arm wrapped around her waist…

Wait…fur?! Daring lifted up her head and looked down to see that it's not a pillow but an arm of navy blue fur and a sky blue hand. And another one like it is what's wrapped around her waist in a loving embrace. That's when she remembered what happened to her last night and thought it was all a dream.

'So that night with Ahuizotl…It was real?!' She then turned her body a bit to see her rival sleeping soundly behind her, a warm smile on his face from their romantic night together. She also saw that the comforter draped over their bodies was stained all over with large splatters of his spunk…and a dark red blood stain in the center from when he took her virginity. Now that she has a good look at herself as well, Daring also has some of Ahuizotl's seed caked all over her underbelly and all around her marehood. Last night was for real!

Despite her shock, Daring couldn't help but lie back down and enjoy the softness of his jungle-scented fur. Sure, it started out like he molested her, but she has heard about some couples playing the rapist-victim role game before to put more excitement in their lovemaking. And he pleasured her rather than making her pleasure him instead.

And he stayed with her throughout the night so that he'll still be here when she wakes up in the morning. He must really love her that badly. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she felt his hand around her waist give her a love squeeze into his broad chest and heard him purr into her ear.

"Buenos dias, amante…"He must have woken up when he felt her snuggle into his arm under her head. She then turned slowly so as to look up at his warm, affectionate smile.

"You stayed." He then chuckled in reply as he ran his free hand up and down her stomach, making her feel pleasurably fuzzy inside.

"Of course, I did," he said to her. "I could never leave she whom I've made love to because I'm too much in love with her." He then nuzzled into her cheek with the purr of a panther. And she returned the nuzzle, no longer regretting last night.

"Well, since it's morning," she asked him slyly, "how about we have a little…'coffee' to wake ourselves up with?" Ahuizotl didn't exactly get the joke.

"Well, I'm quite good at brewing café, but I'm not sure where you keep it." She laughed at his gullibility.

"Not that kind of coffee, you goofball. Just lie on your back for me, and I'll brew it up for you." Still a little confused, Ahuizotl obeyed and lied on his back. With a sensual smirk to him, the Pegasus climbed onto him and set her legs around his waist. He then understood immediately.

"Mmm…caramel hazelnut," he purred, running his hands up and down her sides to make her return the purr. "My favorite…"

"I also like my coffee dark and strong," Daring said huskily as she lifted her rump up so as to envelope his boner with her wet pussy. "And with plenty of cream to boost." He then returned her sensual smirk as he took a gentle hold of her.

"Well, then allow me to provide you with it, my little cannoli." With that, she sat back down and mewed when his cock entered her.

"Can't brew up the coffee without first grinding up the coffee beans," she then whispered.

"I'll take care of that," he growled, grinding her hips into her marehood. Daring threw her head back with an erotic cry.

"Oh, yeah…grind them up, Ahui-Baby…grind them up reeeal good…"

"Hey, girl!" Badboylover24 cried out with surprise and stood in front of her laptop screen when she heard Rainbow speak up.

"Ra-Rainbow Dash!" she cried out. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'd just thought I'd drop by," she answered when she noticed the laptop behind the fanfic writer. "Are you writing another fanfic?" Badboylover24's face became paler at the question.

"Uh, ye-yeah, but—"

"Oh, let me see!" Rainbow cried, pushing her aside to look at the fanfic she was writing. The human fell on her back and tried to get up quickly to stop her, but it was too late. She can see it on the shocked look on the rainbow Pony's face.

"Oh…my…Celestia!" she cried before turning to her sharply. "YOU'RE HAVING AHUIZOTL HAVE SEX WITH DARING DO?!" Badboylover24 gulped with sweat on her face.

"Uh, I prefer 'make love'…if that's okay?" Rainbow started fuming as her face turned red with anger, making the human fanfic writer even more scared. "I think I hear my brother calling…Gottagobye!" She then ran out of her room as fast as she could, but Rainbow flew after her.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU SICKO!"


End file.
